


Dave x Kanaya [Vampirism Stand-in]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Exophilia, F/M, Ficlet, Mouth Partialism, Rainbow Drinkers, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Xenophilia, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Rose is handling a touch of anemia, so Dave graciously volunteers to feed her weird alien girlfriend.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 14





	Dave x Kanaya [Vampirism Stand-in]

Kanaya feeding from Dave because Rose is recovering. She talks him through it, sweet as can be, because he starts to fluster and look around nervous after volunteering. She assures him it's fine, the bites heal over like nothing happened aside from pin-prick scars, and swears nobody will tell Rose that he fumbled.

God, she's full of so much shit. He can tell she's committing this to memory because her eyes are locked on him, pupils huge and round.

Except, she's staring at his throat. He swallows thickly, Kanaya's hips sway like a hunting cat. That has to be embarrassing. It puts him at some ease. So he steps closer, he says let's do this thing.

Holding him around the waist like he's precious, dragging her cool-blooded jade-tinted tongue over his throat, forcing his eyes to flutter shut and his hands to grip her shoulders. When Kanaya bites him, he barely registers that pain because there's a knee shoved between his thighs as he's bracketed against the wall. She's grinding against him thoroughly.

Fuck, and he's not even sure that she has to? All his blood seems to be rushing to his dick, isn't that impeding her mealflow, but the rainbowdrinker nurses on his throat like she's been starving. Dave's tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth.

Fuck. Shit.

No wonder Rose has anemia.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626790156016533504/kanaya-feeding-from-dave-because-rose-is)


End file.
